Sofia the First
'''Sofia the First '''is the cute and beautiful main protagonist of the Disney television special ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, ''also the pilot film for a TV series in January 2013. She is voiced by Ariel Winter. Media:[[Media:Example.ogg Appearances Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Originally a village girl, she became a princess when her mother Queen Miranda married King Roland II. She was crowned princess and met her step-siblings, Princess Amber and Prince James. Amber immediately grew jealous of Sofia. Roland gave her the Amulet of Avalor. Unknown to Sofia, the royal sorcerer Cedric secretly wanted the amulet so he could take over as ruler of Enchancia. Sofia's first day at Royal Prep started out well until James, manipulated by Amber, convinced Sofia to ride on the magic swing, which flung her into a fountain. As she dried herself off, she found out she could talk to animals using the amulet. The animals, led by Clover, helped Sofia because they wanted her to give them food. She was taught at school by the fairies Flora, Fauna & Merryweather, and later invited by James to go to dancing lessons. Unfortuantely, Amber tricked her into wearing magic shoes that caused Sofia to fall. After the incident, Sofia refused to speak to her. Sofia seeked help form Cedric, and he gave her a written down spell that would apparently make her a great dancer for the royal ball. In reality, it would make everyone in the ball fall asleep, and Cedric planned to blackmail Sofia into giving her the amulet afterwards. Amber couldn't attend the ball after she was berated by James and got her gown ripped, so she lay in bed, depressed. During the ball, Sofia put everyone to sleep with the spell, including Cedric. Using the amulet, Sofia called Princess Cinderella, who told her she could use the amulet to call the princesses of the past. Cinderella convinced her to give Amber a second chance, and disappeared. Sofia told Amber what she did, and the two reconcilled. The two tried to sneak into Cedric's room to find a counter spell book, but Cedric's raven Wormwood shut the door on them. Sofia called Clover and the other animals so they could fend off the raven. During the fight between Wormwood and the forest animals, Sofia dropped the spellbook. Wormwood, using the distraction, flew towards Sofia, but was attacked by Amber, who knocked him into a bird cage. Since Sofia could understand animals, she heard Wormwood say that the counter spell was hidden behind the painting, and she took it and also fixed Amber's gown. In return, Amber taught Sofia how to dance. After using the spell to awaken everyone, the ball continued, and Sofia named herself Sofia the First after finding out Roland's full name was Roland II. Sofia the First Sofia is the main character of the TV series, which was voted the Number 1 kid's show on Disney Junior. While living in the castle, Sofia learns many important lessons, such as not judging others if she doesn't know them, accepting people for who they are, and doing anything she sets her mind to. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Clumsy Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Brunette Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Pure of heart Category:Disney Princesses Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Sofia the First Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Schoolgirls Category:Animal-lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kingdom Savers Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Martyr Category:Smart Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Royal Maidens Category:Maidens Category:Dancers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Heroes